creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GodzillaFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jack o scary.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 08:08, October 14, 2012 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, its no problem GodZillaFan1. -Kolekelley2 "The stupid Creepypasta wiki dose not exept Minecraft pastas anymore. I thought the articel listings was stupid, now this? Man this wiki sucks." Ahem....WE HAVE SPINOFF APPEAL. Why does everyone keep forgetting this?! A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 05:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, that was said a long time ago. My opinons have changed. I don't thing the article listings is stupid anymore and, i don't think this wiki is stupid. The reason why that imature comment is still on my profile is because, I barley use this wiki (I'm more active on the Trollpasta Wiki) and i just forgot to remove it. Sorry about that, i was just butthurt. =3 GodzillaFan1 (talk) 06:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Okee dokee. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 06:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made ) |0|default=}} has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Admit It Godzilla vs. Biollante ''is best Godzilla movie. I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) How many of them have you seen? I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) (Generic as ass question but) Do you have a favorite? I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:42, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Oogly Boogly Woo Just wanting to post an important message. Thank you for helping out! :D Also, guess wat... Chikun butt lol no. Hai Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:54, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Re Re: Thnx Doge is love Doge is life Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) yup GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 01:58, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ...you do realize there is absolutely no reason you should ban me from Trollpasta Wiki? I mean, I couldn't even access that site via this account because of IP blocking! (Plus, with two accounts, I can generate material faster.) So, yeah, could you please lift the ban? DoubleCherryTween.Exe (talk) Godzilla if your reading this I had no idea that the thread was a joke and I was probably being the biggest asshole I have ever seen. I cant believe that I didn't pick up that it was a joke right away. he point is that I fucked up and I hope you can forgive me. --Sonic'sadventure33473 (talk) 00:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Sonic'sadventure33473 HEY GODZILLA DOWN HERE UGH I acted like such an anti brony parasprite fuckhead kid baby Asian (and whatever else I said)and I lashed out at you guys because of a stupid fake thread. I overreacted so much that I was practically smashing the keys on my keyboard. (I usually tend to overreact but not like this) I admitted my mistakes ok, but a month? I suppose the month was for all the 12432524352345swag465787965847 warnings you gave me... also acting like a 2 year old. I just thought you guys were destroying the wiki and that I had nothing to lose. If I become a brony will that help the ban decrease? --Sonic'sadventure33473 (talk) 20:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Sonic'sadventure33473 understood... Ill try fatal but I don't think Ill have much luck. What I did was pretty inexcusable... shit how am I going to get out of this one? sorry forgot to leave signature on last post --Sonic'sadventure33473 (talk) 20:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Sonic'sadventure33473 Re: Unfortunately probably not. Wikia should really be more careful with these global IP bans, but there's really not much I can do about it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Road to No Return was pretty darn good, you should write more like it. AThoughtWithBryce (talk) 03:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Bryce MousseauAThoughtWithBryce (talk) 03:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) they are pretty good, not quite as good as Road to No Return. you should check out my story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_House_on_Bridle AThoughtWithBryce (talk) 03:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC)''Bryce MousseauAThoughtWithBryce (talk) 03:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Godzillafan1 do you think you can end the ban now? The difference will only be a couple of days and trust me when I say the ban has taught me a lesson. --Sonic'sadventure33473 (talk) 17:54, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Sonic'sadventure33473 Oi m8 Maria and I were talking in PM, when I suggested you should be VCROC, Maria said she'll think about it, so yeah, we need more VCROC and you help out alot, waddaya think? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:35, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Is Chat Not Working Right Now? Goddy chat isn't so full of users i try to go on there and nothing don't pop up is it getting updated or what? SonicFanForever (talk) 03:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey how are you? THANKS Hi. Thank you for informing me that the Trollpasta admins are going to take care of it. NedWolfkin (talk) 12:03, August 19, 2018 (UTC)